Next Contestant
by Gabriel's Demonic Angel
Summary: please R&R. Violence kinda , language. Summary inside.


Next Contestant

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, IY, or Nickleback's song "Next Contestant"!

I only own Eternity Star Knight and the pointless plot! So, I can't be sued, now! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Ahem, excuse me, my voices are acting out. Well, enjoy and R&R!!

-Theresa & 'muses' AKA voices

BYE!!

Summary: Makuro goes to her Girlfriend's work & doesn't like what she sees. AU! Song-fic! Yuri! Yu Yu Hakusho & Inuyasha X-Over! YURI!! You have been warned.

Pairings: Makuro/Eternity (OC)

Y-Blah-Y Yusuke singing

H-Blah-H Hiei singing

Y/H-Blah-Y/H Yusuke & Hiei singing

Makuro isn't a cyborg in the fic, but she's still a demon along with everyone else who's a demon.

Eternity is a Fallen Angel. 1/2 Angel, 1/2 Demon.

A woman of about 21, walked down the street wearing a black, leather halter top; black flare jeans; black combat boots; black fingerless gloves; and a long, black, leather trench coat. Her floor length black hair with twin streaks of silver and midnight blue tips was up in a high ponytail making her hair touch the back of her calves. Her blue-gray eyes were hidden under a pair of dark shades.

She stopped outside a brightly lit building with a flashing sign saying 'Lonely Tears'. She looked down at her wrist watch, checking the time. 8:49 flashed up at her. She smirked as she opened the door an walked into the building.

"Eternity, you're here early, as always." a voice said, coming from the back.

"Hey, John. Kagome, Sango, or Kagura here, yet? " Eternity questioned.

"Nah. Not yet, anyway. Why?" he said/asked.

"Hm. No reason. Just wondering. Keiko starts tonight, too, right?" She replied/asked.

"They'll be here. And, yes, she does."

"Cool. Thanks. I gotta go change, now."

"Ok. You still got 35 minutes till opening time."

"Ok. Thanks."

-35 minutes later-

Eternity, Kagome, Sango, Keiko, and Kagura were all dressed up in matching black, green, blue, red, and purple outfits (respectfully) of a halter and short skirts (or in Eternity's case, short shorts).

After 30 minutes, the bar was buzzing with patrons. Eternity, Sango, and Keiko were waitress-ing while Kagome and Kagura worked the bar.

"Ok, everyone. We would like to present our entertainment tonight. Give it up for the Reikai Tantai!" John announced.

"Hey, how are you doing tonight." Yusuke, the lead singer, asked.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Alright, here's a song for a very good friend of mine and her very jealous 'FRIEND'!" He laughed

The music then started.

Y-I judge by what she's wearing

Just how many heads I'm tearing

Off of assholes coming onto her-Y

H-Each night seems like it's getting worse-H

Meanwhile a pair of eyes watched as Eternity smirked at some of the guys. When one of the many patrons grabbed her ass, the being was hard pressed not to go over and beat the guy senseless.

The being in the corner didn't like these patrons grabbing what was hers. The figure just so happened to be Makuro, Eternity's overprotective girlfriend.

As the song started, she couldn't help, but to agree with it.

Y-And I wish she'd take the night off

So I don't have to fight off

Every asshole coming onto her-Y

H-It happens every night she works-H

Makuro looked around again only to spot yet another person hitting on her girlfriend. Now, Makuro was not distrustful of her onna (woman); just everyone else. She knew Eternity found her possessive nature endearing. It showed her she cared; no matter how annoying it got some times.

Y-They'll go and ask the DJ

Find out just what would she say

If they all try coming onto her-Y

H-Don't they know it's never gonna work-H

Y-They think they'll get inside her

With every drink they buy her

As they all try coming onto her-Y

H-This time somebody's getting hurt-H

Makuro glared as two males leered at HER onna! They smirked as Eternity downed the shots they had bought her. Makuro almost sighed in relief when she, Eternity, left them to tend to other patrons only to growl low in her throat.

Y/H-Here comes the Next Contestant-Y/H

She saw red as some asshole grabbed Eternity's ass, but smirked as the guy was soon left on the floor with a black-eye.

Y-Is that your hand on my Girlfriend

Is that your hand

I wish you'd do it again-Y

H-I'll watch you leave here limping-H

Y-I wish you'd do it again-Y

H-I'll watch you leave here limping-H

Y-There goes the Next Contestant-Y

Eternity walked up to the bar and put her latest orders in.

"So, what was that all about with that guy?" Kagura questioned.

"Nothing. Just a little misunderstanding." Eternity explained simply.

"A LITTLE misunderstanding?! You gave him a black-eye!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, he's lucky he didn't get worse, the dickhead." Eternity muttered.

Y-I even fear the ladies

They're cool, but twice as crazy

Just as bad for coming onto her-Y

H-Don't they know it's never gonna work-H

Makuro was getting pissed. EVERYONE seems to be hitting on her onna. Even some of the women patrons were hitting on her onna.

Y-Each time she bats an eyelash

Somebody's gabbing her ass

Everyone keeps coming onto her-Y

H-This time somebody's getting hurt-H

Eternity's eye twitched as ANOTHER guy grabbed her ass.

Y/H-Here comes the Next Contestant-Y/H

Before the guy or Eternity could do anything, the guy was on the ground holding his bleeding, broken nose.

Y-Is that your hand on my Girlfriend

Is that your hand

I wish you'd do it again-Y

H-I'll watch you leave here limping-H

Y-I wish you'd do it again-Y

H-I'll watch you leave here limping-H

Y-There goes the Next Contestant-Y

"Keep your hands OFF my onna, asshole!" Makuro threatened.

"Makuro, what did you do that for?! I can handle myself. I don't need protection." Eternity asked/ranted.

"He had no right to touch you in ANY kind of way." Makuro defended.

Makuro then left back to her seat, as if nothing had happened.

Y-I'm hating what she's wearing

Everybody here keeps staring

Can't wait till they get what they deserve-Y

H-This time somebody's getting hurt-H

Y/H-Here comes the Next Contestant-Y/H

Makuro growled as YET an-OTHER guy hit on Eternity. What did she have to do to get it through to these patrons, at least the ones hitting on her girlfriend, that Eternity was off limits?! Now, more than ever, she wished her girlfriend was working some where else with a less revealing clothes as the uniform.

Y-Is that your hand on my Girlfriend

Is that your hand

I wish you'd do it again-Y

H-I'll watch you leave here limping-H

Y-I wish you'd do it again-Y

H-I'll watch you leave here limping-H

Y-I wish you'd do it again-Y

H-Each night seems like it's getting worse-H

Y-I wish you'd do it again-Y

H-This time somebody's getting hurt-H

Makuro stood up again and walked over to Eternity as the guy continued to harass her onna.

"Is there a problem here?" She asked, as she glared at the guy.

"Look, Lady, its none of your concern." The guy snorted.

"Oh, but I think it is, BOY! She's mine!" She snarled.

"Yeah, right. She's just some whore who works here." He stated, cockily.

Eternity growled at the comment along with Makuro.

"You're going to regret those words." Makuro stated as she punched the guy's face, breaking his nose.

"Stupid Bitch!" The man yelled.

"Hey! No one calls MY onna a Bitch except me, dickhead!" Eternity snarled as she punched him hard enough to send him flying into a table a few feet away.

Y/H-There goes the Next Contestant-Y/H

"Hey! What's going on here?!" John asked as he heard the racket and came to investigate its causes.

The guy that was just beaten up decided to talk to John first.

"That Bitch," points to Makuro "came over and started bitching at me for talking to this slut," points to Eternity "over here. Then she," points to Makuro "punched me for no reason. Then she," points to Eternity "punches me as well." He explained.

Eternity and Makuro were pissed. This guy just insulted their women (each other). That Bastard!

"Buddy, I think you should leave. NONE of MY girls are sluts, whores, or prostitutes. AND they are NOT for your 'enjoyment' either. Now, LEAVE MY bar." John said coldly.

"What?"

"LEAVE! NOW!"

"Fine. Why would I want to stay here any longer?! Such lousy service and entertainment." The guy said before he left.

-4 hours and 54 minutes later-

Eternity and Makuro walked home, after Eternity's shift was over, holding hands. They got to their place and went to their room to get ready for bed.

"Hey, thanks for being there for me tonight, koi (love). I appreciate it." Eternity said before kissing Makuro on the lips.

"I love you, my koi." Makuro stated.

"And, I love you, too, my koishii (beloved)." Eternity said.

They kissed and then crawled into bed to sleep.

The End


End file.
